Getting Started
So you've decided to start playing Shards of Titan ''but want a little help with the first part. Welcome to the ''Getting Started page. Intro Dungeon The game drops you into the Intro Dungeon once you've created your character. Once you talk to the old man, the game slowly gives you the instructions for the basics. Follow the paths and explore as you get a little background into the world of Titan. Any rage, arcane or energy earned will follow you into the next section, the Intro Forest . Intro Forest Once you're out of the dungeon, the paths guide you through the next part of the game and more tutorials. You meet the first Companions and have more control in the battles. By the final fight with the goblins, you will always be level 5, and have access to the level 5 chest in your inventory. A shard gate teleport away and you are into the main game. (Note: if you don't want to use the attack a row of enemies skill {Scattershot, Cleave or Wall of Fire}, once Jareq is done explaining that tutorial, you can click on the minus sign and move the skill point elsewhere) Welcome to Town Once through the gate, you walk up and meet the Town Clerk, your tutorial giver for the next few pieces of the game. Once you are in the town view, he will have you build the Shard Crystal , the Town Hall and the Tavern before he tells you about the quest tracker and the next quest box with the blue button that will take you to it. It is strongly recommended you follow the given Quests, or else you may run out of resources before your first mission. The first quest he leaves you to is "Shard Crystal to Level 3". Click on the crystal and build twice. You should have enough gold. The second quest is "Town Hall to Level 3." Click on the Town Hall and build twice. Levy taxes if you want once it's level 3, or wait until later. The third quest is "Tavern to Level 3." Click on the Tavern and build twice. Once you get the rewards, the next quest is "Companions to Level 3," so you can keep the Tavern screen open. Click twice on Jareq's level up button, and twice on Lilinth's. Congratulations! You've built your town. The friendly town clerk should now present you with bandits attacking the farms nearby. Once you click through the dialogue, you will be at the Shard Gate and learn about mission flags. You will go right into the first mission Investigate the Farmhouse. Once you complete it, you should hit level 6. Back in town, the clerk will tell you about the last two buildings on the screen, the Warehouse and the Lumber Mill and have you build them. Congratulations! You're finished the tutorial, and now you can explore the game however you want. The Blacksmith is now available to build at level 6, so you can start enchanting and socketing your gear sooner. If you look under your character info in the top left corner, you will see a Timed Bonus Chest . There are 5 of these and they are only there once. For more information on the basics of Missons, click here. Tips and Tricks Helpful hints to keep the game moving along. To be Checked In, you need to click the Check In box and hit the Check In button. Each month is a fresh start, so if you want the top Check In bonus, you will need to hit that button the 26 days in the current month. If it doesn't show up, click Daily Tasks and change to the Check-In tab. When you level up, always return to town at the end of the mission and upgrade your Shard Crystal and Tavern first. This is so you can have the highest level Companions out in the field with you. Building order after that is up to you, unless you are close to leveling again, then you might want to save up. Sell any Gear that isn't your class, or is weaker than your currently equipped gear, unless you like the stats better. If you have socketed Gems to your gear, if you have 2000 gold you can remove them on the Gem Socket page in the Blacksmith. Trust me, you want to save your gems, especially if they are good. Companions get their own gear from their Quests, as much as you would like to equip them with the gear you find. You can enchant your Companions gear at the Tavern as soon as you build the Tavern. At level 8, you can build the Fishing Hole and fish up 20 stamina to do another mission. If you want a challege, see how far you can get completing missions for no stamina until you can't beat the mission easily. Then go fishing and play the last mission you could beat. Then you can play missions until you get stuck again and use one or both of your Stamina Vials to get more experience and gear. At level 10, you unlock the Arena, where you can battle other players AI for Battle Reward Cards, and the Hall of Trials, where you get free experience for fighting your way to the boss floors and tokens to start building towards Epic Gear. For the first few days, getting your Daily Devotion to 65 will be impossible, but you can get it to 50. On the first day, if you buy one Inventory row or a cooldown for 10 shardium from your Timed Bonus Chest shardium, and get the fishing hole, you will hit 50. Once you get to build the Arena and fight in 5 battles and win 10, you can hit 50 devotion easily. Continue aiming for 50 devotion for the Small Gem Chest. Those 3 extra Chipped Gems will help get the next days Blacksmithing devotions. Multiplayer Missions unlock at level 15. If you are eager to join, make sure you have the 50,000 in gold to upgrade the Shard Gate when you get back to town after you level. The Forest Multiplayer is the only one available to you to start, but you will level quickly if you play all 5 of your Instance s. Just switch the Chat in the Lobby to the World option and ask for players to join you. There are always people willing to help or explore with you. You will not be able to complete this mission solo at level 15, so don't waste an Instance discovering that. Once you have multiplayer missions, if you feel like splurging on a Shardium spend (the second Inventory row costs 20 shardium, or any cool down at 10 shardium), you can hit 65 devotion and get 10 shardium and the other goodies. Once you hit level 12 or 13, you will fill up your Tavern's limit of 50,000 Companion Experience pretty quickly....and it stays full until the limit starts increasing at a higher level. When you see the Inventory Full message when collecting loot, it means the green balls have nowhere to go, not that your actual Inventory is full....unless you haven't been selling gear, crafting gems or using Luck Runes. Hats and Gloves start dropping at level 12. Gloves really help your damage. Category:Guides Category:Unfinished Category:Needs Pictures